Snow Day
by si-star-x
Summary: Horace Green is closed because of the weather. What do the students get upto on their day off?


Every morning whilst getting ready for school, Freddy would tune into his favourite radio station. This morning was a little different from every other, however, as instead of being greated by a classic rock song, he was greeted by an 'important announcent': "We are very sorry to have to say that Horace Green school is closed due to freak weather conditions, or, in other words, it's snowing like hell." The morning DJ explained, followed by a chuckle. "Who are we kidding?" They added, "We aren't going to complain about having no school for you guys! Enjoy your day!"

As Freddy heard the announcent he stopped getting ready for school and jumped back into bed for a while, thankful for the extra sleeping time. After a couple of hours, admittedly longer than he'd anticipated sleeping for, his phone began to go off. He got out of bed sluggishly, grumbling about being disturbed, then flipped the phone open to answer it.

"Helllo?" Freddy yawned as he sat down on his computer chair.

"Hey, Its Zack," the person on the other end of the line said happily, "You coming out?"

"Yeah, sure." Freddy replied, running a hand through his unruly bed hair. "Who else is gonna come?"

"Um, Summer is and maybe Katie too. Summer said she was going to call her." Zack told him.

"Alright then, give me half an hour and then just call for me, ok?" Freddy told his friend before putting the phone down and heading for the shower without waiting for a response.

He quickly washed his blonde hair and jumped out of the shower, drying himself afterwards even quicker than that. His hair remained wet as he decided there wasn't enough time to blow dry it like he had become accustomed to recently doing. He had put off having a hair cut for a few months and he quickly found out that taking care of longer styles was much more time consuming than originally thought.

He threw on a pair of his favourite black jeans, which weren't ripped like all of his others. A plain white shirt was picked out to cover his top half and a hat was grabbed from the floor and roughly pulled onto his head.

When downstairs, he gave into the constant rumbling of his stomach and grabbed a slice of cold toast. Not quite the gormet meal he'd like, but it would do for now. He slipped his feet into a pair of old sneakers and then flopped down on the couch, waiting for his friends to arrive.

After about ten minutes (plenty of time to make some warm toast too, he'd noticed), the doorbell was finally rang.

"You sure took your time." Freddy joked to Zack, standing closest to the door. He grabbed a jacket from the coat stand, then stepped outside. He shivered briefly before pulling on the jacket and zipping it upto his neck.

"Where's Katie then...?" He questioned, having seen Summer but not the other girl. Just as he asked, a snowball hit his face. "Agh!" He screamed, startled from the suprise shot. Katie jumped out from a bush at the side of the house, doubled over in laughter.

"Freddy, you should take it like a real man!" She giggled, trying to contain her laughter. "You scream like a six-year-old girl."

"Let see what you do if you get hit by a snowball." Freddy grumbled, brushing off some snow from his face and then some more from his hat. As Katie turned back to stand by Summer, he took it as his chance to quickly scoop up some of the cold snow to make his own snowball. The icy-coldness made his fingers throb and he wished he'd picked up a pair of gloves, but it didn't stop him from completing the task. Just as he was moving back into an upright position, he felt something distinctively soft and cold hit the back of his head and slowly drop down his back.

"Zack!" He yelled, spinning around to see the dark-haired guy laughing much as Katie had been. "I'm going to kill -" As he raised his arm, intent of launching his snowball at Zack, _another _ball hit him. It left an uncomfortable wet patch on his butt and was followed by laughter from all three of his so-called friends.

"What is this? Pick on Freddy day?" He whined, dropping the snowball from his hand onto the ground and folding his arms childlishly. "You guys are mean."

Zack abruptly stopped laughing and walked closer to his best friend. "We love ya, man."

"Yeah, we're just playing." Summer said with a nod of agreement from Katie. "You can get us back later. We're going to the park."

Freddy smiled, shaking his head. He didn't really expect anything better. Actually, if he'd been the one calling for any of the three, he'd probably have acted the same.

"Don't worry about it. Just watch your backs, 'cause I have an awesome shot."

"I'm sure you do, mate." Zack nodded, patting the drummer on his back. "I'm watching my back already."

As the four friends walked from the driveway towards the park, only three of them were aware that the pat on Freddy's back hadn't been completely innocent. A large target was stuck to his jacket.

"I think he needs to watch _his _back." Katie whispered to Summer, a smile spreading across her face.


End file.
